Kinds of Love
by Mira Black
Summary: When a game of truth or dare reveals certain feelings, Sora will learn about love from a certain silver-haired boy....(Riku x Sora) (Needs reviews to continue!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts......I really really wish I did though, I don't even have a copy of the game yet......v_v  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is my first Video Game fic. I was considering writing a Final Fantasy 7 one, but I changed my mind. Especially when I found the draft of this story under my bed a few days ago....  
  
Well, when I first played this game I adored all the characters. Even Kairi, but then I was like Oo! Riku and Sora are sooo kawaii together!! And then the Kairi hatin' started because in my eyes she's an obstacle on the road to their true happiness! ^_^ Yes, I know I'm a dork. I think I tell myself that about three times a day....  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this! I wrote this chapter awhile ago so it might not be as good as it could possibly be. I already have this fic planned to be 3-4 parts, but if it doesn't get any reviews, I won't bother continuing. So remember to review when you're done! Now to the story...^_^  
  
AN: Chars might be a little OOC and I made up most of the setting, so don't get mad if I have some things wrong...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Kinds of Love-  
  
by: Emiru Yagami  
  
Sora's POV-  
  
We were lying on the beach, basking in the sun's rays, the warm sand shifting under our weight, the water barely touching our feet. I opened my eyes only to squint at the sun's blinding brightness.  
  
"I love days like this..." said the silver-haired boy next to me.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." I replied as I sat up to look at the ocean. The sun was setting on the horizon and we would soon have to head home. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Riku stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go for a quick dip..." Riku said as he removed his shirt and pants to reveal his blue swimming trunks, "You should too, it'll help you build some muscle." He laughed as he flexed his one of his biceps, "And you'll definitely need some of that if you ever plan on beating me in a duel."  
  
I sent a playful glare his way and replied, "Haha, y'know, I was this close to beating you today," I showed him how close I was by holding my thumb and index finger close to touching, "So don't think you're so great. If I did build any muscle I'd kick your butt in a heartbeat....."  
  
He rolled his eyes and came back with, "Oh yeah, I'm so sure....."  
  
I smirked and took off my shirt too as I watched him dive into a crashing wave. He emerged from the water, shaking his head and sending droplets of water flying in every direction. In my eyes he resembled something close to a water god, and I watched him intently, until he gave me a weird look.  
  
"Are you going to come in and get wet, or just stand there and watch me?"  
  
Actually, just sitting and watching him sounded pretty good, but instead I jumped in after him.  
  
"Bet you can't catch me...." Riku muttered loud enough so that I could hear.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course!" Riku exclaimed as if the answer was as plain as day, "Did you expect anything less from me?"  
  
"Of course not...." I replied as I dove after him. I heard him laugh before he set off swimming away from me.  
  
In the back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't catch him. I never have and I never will. For as long as I could remember, Riku had always been just a little bit better than me at everything. I mean he is a year older than me, but I don't think that should be a valid excuse.  
  
I pushed, lunged harder with every stroke. I reached, but still to no avail. I longed to catch him, until he suddenly stopped swimming, and before I could stop myself. We had a collision.  
  
I rammed head first into his stomach, almost jamming my neck and I cried out in pain underwater. I opened my mouth and the water rushed in and began to fill my lungs. Riku nearly fell backwards when he caught me, but then I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he lifted me above the water to breathe.  
  
I gasped and started coughing madly when I tried to fill my lungs with air that I desperately needed.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Riku exclaimed, still holding me in his arms like I was a baby or something.  
  
I nodded weakly and coughed a bit more. He patted my back as I asked, "Why did you stop?"  
  
He just looked at me and laughed. I was really confused now. Riku was a happy person, but he was never this.... 'giddy'. He was usually the serious one and it was sometimes hard to make him smile. I put on my pouty, thinking face and then he laughed some more.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay Sora. You kinda scared me when you went under..."  
  
A blush started to creep across my face when he said this, but then he dropped me back into the water and laughed. I coughed again when the water went in my mouth,  
  
"Blech...." I spat, "I hate salt-water..."  
  
"Well, get used to it, you live on an island....." Riku smirked.  
  
I gave him an odd look as he stared at me inquisitively. It was like he was watching my every move.  
  
"Riku," I started to speak, "Are you okay? You're kinda creeping me out with all your happy, giddy-ness...What's up with you?"  
  
His smile then turned straight and he asked, "  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with being happy?"  
  
"No, it's just," How could I put this into words, "You're not always the 'giddy' type."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at me like I was going crazy or something,  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you rammed into me?"  
  
"I'm sure..." I snapped slightly, "I know there's something up Riku." I gave him my most interrogative look, "There's definitely something up, and I'm going to figure it out..."  
  
"My, my. Such bold words my dear Sora..." Riku sarcastically commented.  
  
I play glared back at him, "I will figure it out, and don't you try to stop me..."  
  
I stood up and started heading back to the shore. I could sense Riku's eyes still watching me and then I heard his voice say,  
  
"Whatever floats your boat Sora..."  
  
I turned to face him, "What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind." He ran up to me and put his arm around me, "We better head home, the sun's starting to set earlier in the day now...."  
  
"Yea, it'll be dark in about 30 minutes...." I added.  
  
"So, that should give us about enough time to get home and wash up before dinner."  
  
I smiled a wide grin as we arrived to where our clothes were abandoned on the beach. We both gathered our things and headed to our homes.  
  
After about 10 minutes of walking we parted ways to go home.  
  
"See you at dinner!" I called to the silver-haired boy who turned left while I turned right. He waved back,  
  
"Okay, just remember to bring a sweater this time 'cause I'm not going to lend you mine anymore..."  
  
"Fine...." I sulked towards my house as Riku walked in the opposite direction, and should I be considered lucky or what? I ran into Kairi.  
  
"Hi Sora!" She smiled a little bit too perfectly.  
  
"Oh, hey Kairi." I replied, smiling to hide my disappointment. I really could've gone the whole day, or even week for that matter without seeing her.  
  
"So, where were you two today? I was looking all over and I couldn't even find a trace of you. So I hung out with Selphie instead."  
  
Now here I had an option. I could either tell her the truth, which would be that we didn't tell anyone we left today just to avoid her, or act innocent and smile like a dweeb because that always works.  
  
"Riku and I went off alone because we didn't really want to see you today..." The instant I said this I covered my mouth in my own shock. Yes people, I accidentally told her the truth.  
  
Her eyes widened and then a tearful glisten appeared in both of them. She cried,  
  
"I hate you Sora!" and she ran off.  
  
"Wow," I scratched my head, "I really screwed up that one..." I proceeded to my house.  
  
Once I arrived I immediately went straight to my room and stripped down to change, suddenly I heard a click and a flash covered my room in light.  
  
"What the....?" I ran to my window, pulling my fresh boxers on and stuck my head out the window just in time to notice something yellow and skittish running behind my house.  
  
"Selphie!" I yelled out the window and to my surprise the girl emerged.  
  
"Yes Sora?" She said innocently.  
  
"Did you just take a picture of me naked?" I said, trying really hard to control my temper.  
  
"Maybe...." She rolled her eyes as she held a camera behind her back..  
  
I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, "SELPHIE!"  
  
"Ok, ok....." She began to confess, "Riku told me to do it...."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He said he'd tell Tidus that I like him if I brought him back a picture of you naked..."  
  
I shook my head, "Selphie, I think Riku was just kidding around."  
  
"That's what I thought too!" Selphie exclaimed, "But when I asked if he was kidding or not, he said he was dead serious..."  
  
My eyes widened in shock, but then I turned around to change again, "Selphie, I'll talk to him at dinner, we'll see if he was kidding or not......" I waited for a response, "Selphie?" I turned around and noticed she was gone, "I don't think that girl can ever stand still. " I mumbled to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked towards our usual meeting place, our campfire on the beach. We'd have a small bonfire every month or week, depending on our mood. When I arrived Riku, Wakka and Tidus were trying to start the fire while the girls gathered driftwood.  
  
"Hey everyone!" I waved.  
  
They all looked at me with surprised looks but then they all smiled (except for Kairi). Riku stood up and approached me,  
  
"You look good..." He said, observing my jeans and red shirt with my jacket over it, "I see you also brought your sweater." He smirked, "Good thing 'cause it's the full moon tonight, it'll be colder than usual."  
  
I looked him over as well, and can you say drool? He was wearing khaki pants with a fitting black turtleneck. I complimented him,  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself Riku."  
  
"Heh," He turned to not face me, "Thanks." We both walked back to the two boys who were still trying to light the fire.  
  
Riku shook his head and told them, "No, we're never going to get a fire like that!" He corrected their mistake and within a few seconds the fire was lit.  
  
Tidus gave Riku a look and told him, "Don't blame us, there is a reason why you always light the fire Riku."  
  
"Why? Because I'm superior?"  
  
The three of us glared at him. He threw his hands up in defense,  
  
"I was just kidding, no need to get nasty..."  
  
Suddenly the four of us burst into laughter and the girls showed up with their armfuls of driftwood.  
  
"Here...." Kairi practically threw her wood into my arms. It wasn't the lightest package either. It hit me in the chest and it knocked the wind out of me. I struggled under the weight, but Kairi didn't care, she just gave a nasty look and turned walking towards the water.  
  
"I could use a little help...." I said to the guys. Riku was the first to run up to me.  
  
"What's her problem?" He asked.  
  
I sighed, "I accidentally told her that we didn't want to hang with her today, so now she hates me..."  
  
Riku shook his head, "Smooth one Sora...."  
  
"Don't rub it in..." I said as he lifted some of the weight from my arms, "This night isn't going to be so fun with her mad at me..."  
  
"No, it'll be fun..." Riku said as he and I walked to the fire and making a pile of extra wood next to it, "I can assure you."  
  
I pointed my finger at him and exclaimed, "I knew something was up! You have something planned!"  
  
The older boy rolled his eyes, "Wow, you caught me Sora..."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aw...." I pouted, "Why not?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because is not a valid answer..."  
  
"In 'The Book of Riku' it is..."  
  
"Oo, can I have a copy?"  
  
He gave a funny look at me, "You're humor astounds me....."  
  
I laughed at this remark, "Well it should, it is quite amazing...." But then he did something that surprised me.  
  
"Sora," He brought his face only a few inches from mine. He pinched my cheek as if I were some little kid and said, "You're going to find out my plans later, be patient..."  
  
With that said he walked to go talk to Selphie and the others. I was blushing an incredible shade of dark red. I couldn't believe his face got that close to mine, and I really hoped it wouldn't be the last.  
  
Maybe....Hopefully....His plan has something to do with that....  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, first chappie done. I dunno if this will get updated any time soon. I am still working on like 4 other fics. I just felt like I had to get this published because it was driving me insane! @_@  
  
Well, please review! And hopefully I can update this soon....Btw, I need at least 10 reviews to continue, I dunno, it's like a personal rule....Thankies! Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	2. The Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters..... Well, I finally got the game for my birthday but I don't think that counts as owning Kingdom Hearts.... ^_^  
  
Hihi! Gomen Minna! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. That's one of the problems I have, I'm either late or slow in everything....It's rather depressing really. I've been working on another fic, and another and another.....it's horrible. I really need to finish one of them sometime.  
  
Well, back to important things, THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! XD I tend to thrive over them, though they might not inspire ideas for the fic it was for. I've been sitting planning out this fic for awhile and I still don't know where I want it to end up. I guess the same goes for my other fics, somehow they just always end up in a dead end . I don't want that to happen to this one! And so this won't happen to this one, I think I'll make the next chapter be the last. Not that I don't love this story or couple, cuz I do, it's just that I don't really have time to be writing this. As you can tell by how long it took me to update.  
  
Hehe, well, let's see what I can come up with tonight. I don't usually write down a draft before writing so remember people, this all comes to me as I type! ^_^ I think that's what makes updates so hard for me..... Ah well!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
AN: Still might be OOC even though I finally got the game and can observe them in their natural habitat (sorry I had to say it XD) And, this fic will most likely be all in Sora's POV....For some reason I think I'm a bit better at POV fics.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Kinds of Love- part 2  
  
Sora's POV-  
  
By now we were all sitting around the fire. Reaching out so the heat would warm up our fingertips. Riku was sitting across from me. He was waving his arms about as he explained something to Wakka and Tidus who always listened intently to him, even if his story may be boring. I smiled to myself as I watched him, then he turned in my direction and smiled back.  
  
I was a bit shocked at first, but then I turned away. Suddenly I heard Selphie, "Oo! Riku! Riku! I almost forgot!" She reached into her coat pocket and signaled for him to follow her, "I got them, just like I promised!" She beamed and Riku laughed.  
  
I watched them walk towards the water so that they could look at, whatever it was, in the moonlight. Giggles soon echoed through the night air and Riku came back, leaving Selphie on the shore and with a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. Before he returned to his seat he stared at me, and then turned to whisper something to Tidus.  
  
Slowly Tidus eyes widened and a blush swept across his face as well.  
  
"I'll.....be....um......right back." he said as he got up and ran to join Selphie.  
  
He must've told him about her crush......But that means.....HE GOT THE NAKED PICTURES OF ME!!!!  
  
I threw my hands over my mouth and screamed into them. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Even Kairi's dirty look, turned to one of shock when she saw this, but Riku laughed. I looked at him with wide-eyes. Then I pointed at him as I revealed my mouth,  
  
"You!" Then I pointed at Selphie, "And you!"  
  
"Did you come to a certain realization Sora?" Riku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know......" I returned the same expression, "Have I?"  
  
"How about this?" Riku proposed to everyone, "We'll play truth-or- dare....That's always fun."  
  
I looked warily from person to person, but to my dismay they all agreed to play. Dammit! They always vote against me! Ok, I'll admit, I like Riku.... But to reveal it in truth-or-dare, THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!  
  
Riku was up first (since he decided to start the game), Kairi was asking, "Riku, truth-or-dare?"  
  
"Truth...."  
  
"Hm..." She rubbed her chin in thought, "Do you like-like someone here?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't do that Kairi..." He shook his finger at her, "Only one question per turn...."  
  
She glared at the silver-haired boy and crossed her arms in anger, but then Riku pointed from person to person and then slowed down until he stopped on...... me.  
  
I gulped and everyone said, "Oooo......."  
  
"What?" I announced to all of them, "I have no secrets....Go ahead Riku ask."  
  
He shrugged innocently and said, "Truth-or-dare?"  
  
"Dare....."  
  
"Heh," Riku laughed a little, "You just made things very interesting Sora...Very very interesting...."  
  
Whatever he was thinking couldn't be as bad as he was making it seem, right? He kept stalling in telling me what my dare was that I started to sweat a little on the back of my neck...or maybe that was just my jacket? Finally, he stood up and pointed to the small island with the paopu tree.  
  
"I dare you to get a paopu fruit, and share it with the one you care for most....."  
  
The small circle of teens' eyes grew wide in surprise of his dare. I really couldn't believe it myself. Was he trying to make me confess tonight? I feel so stupid when I begin to ask myself questions. I slowly stood up myself and responded to him with a nod,  
  
"Yea sure, I'll take on your dare...."  
  
"I thought you would, I wouldn't expect less from my equal." He winked as he handed me a small torch and I began my short trek to the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once I arrived at the tree my torch was beginning to burn low,  
  
"Dammit, I can barely see the freaking fruit..." I climbed slowly so I wouldn't fall off.  
  
Once I could finally see one in my range of grabbing, I realized it required both of my hands so naturally I had to find a way to put down the torch with out putting it out. I dug the end of my light source in the ground and proceeded to claiming the fruit, but even if I got one, who would I share it with?  
  
"Kairi.....?" My fingers barely touched the paopu, "Or.....RIIIIIKKKKUUU!?"  
  
My balance was slipping. Dammit, why couldn't I be just a couple inches taller like Riku? Then I'd be able to reach the paopu no problem, but now really wasn't the time to complain. If I didn't land right, I could probably crack my head open or something.  
  
Like an idiot, I tried to turn around so I could see where I was landing, but that just threw me off balance more. In a last attempt to regain myself, I tripped over my own legs and hit my head on the blasted tree. The next thing I knew.....I was falling......and then.....  
  
"Sora, I got you!" Riku caught me gently and wrapped his arms around me, like he did in the ocean earlier today.  
  
I thought it was a dream. That truly was the only way to explain the feeling , but there were also so many other words for it. You know that feeling when you know you're completely safe and protected from everything? It's the exact feeling I get when Riku would hold me like this. I smiled to myself.  
  
Both of us fell into the water with a splash. Now really wasn't the best time to be taking a dip, it was freezing! But despite the temperature, my heart was still beating faster and faster as Riku's arms wrapped around my mid-riff to make sure we didn't get separated. At this moment I had a flashback from when we were kids....  
  
I remember falling into the water when I couldn't swim, and Riku jumped in to save me. He was the only one who was willing to dive in. Even when we were little his voice was always so reassuring and calming. Him saying, "You'll be okay Sora..." kept ringing and echoing in my head, until I realized we surfaced and Riku hung his head over my shoulder in a tired manner.  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
I felt his head nod to signal he was ok, but he still didn't lift his head or let go of my body. Was he really ok? He was so different right now from the scary, kinda giddy Riku that existed only an hour ago.  
  
Once we got to the shore, Riku collapsed and took in air in gasps. I watched in awe as his breathing gradually began to slow. His chest would rise, then descend, and every once in a while you'd a hear a small sigh. But my thoughts were interrupted by,  
  
"Were you able to get one?"  
  
I shook my head to free them of my stray thoughts, "Huh?"  
  
"Were you able to get one? A paopu fruit?"  
  
"Oh....Um..." I checked my pockets, but to no avail, "No, I didn't..."  
  
"So I came and saved your butt, and took a swim in the freezing cold ocean, just so you couldn't get a paopu fruit?!"  
  
I looked down in embarrassment, "Yea...sorry Riku."  
  
He smiled as he reached into his own pocket, "It's ok...I got one for you."  
  
He took my hand and placed the yellow star-shaped fruit in my palm as his face was once again illuminated by a smile. His smile seemed so much brighter than usual, if they were stars, they would've brightened an infinite universe. I stared, dumbfounded at the fruit that was claimed to intertwine people's destinies.  
  
"Y'know," Riku began, "You better make up with Kairi if you want to share that with her tonight...."  
  
I gave him a surprised look, "But Riku...I thought you," I blushed, "....liked....me."  
  
"Heh, I do....." He looked up to the night sky, "It just seemed more appropriate for you to share it with her, that's all."  
  
He got up and started to walk back to the others, "If anyone asks, I'll tell them you got the fruit yourself, or else they might think I helped you." A wink joined this line, "Last one to the fire is a rotten egg!" He set off at a run.  
  
I watched him speed off ahead of me. It seemed more appropriate for me to share the paopu with Kairi? Why? It's weird he'd say that, even when he has feelings for me....  
  
I took a few steps forward before setting off at a run myself, "I'll surprise him..." I thought, "I'll surprise everyone. I want to share the paopu with Riku, not Kairi...."  
  
~*To be Concluded*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea, I decided I'll end this next chapter. Don't worry the ending will be as sweet and fluffy as cotton candy! XD I always make my characters go all emotionally messed up towards the end of a fic. Ah well! That's my pattern. :P  
  
Well, please review! I'm getting a bit tired now. It's past midnight. Oh yeah, and I might end up changing the rating of this fic for the ending...I was thinking about getting a little descriptive or something....:P Who knows what'll happen? Oh wait...I do cuz I'm the author! XD Wow, I really am tired...Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts....except for the game, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't count in disclaimers ^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen for not updating sooner! . I'm so bad at updating. I kinda got into the FFX-2 thing and then forgot about all other games for a while (and I still haven't beaten that bloody girlie game! -_- ;;)  
  
I hope you all had a nice holiday no matter what you celebrate, whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. ^_^ I guess mine was decent, but not the best. Oh well, gifts aren't everything I guess, so I decided I'm going to try to update as many of my fics as possible! And this was just begging for an update...Hehe, so here it is. The final installment of my Riku x Sora mini-trilogy! XD LOL Damn, I'm one crazy git. O.o;;  
  
Ok, hope you all like it! Enjoy!  
  
AN: Still in Sora's POV. And I will get fluffy, mushy, and sweet in this chappie. Sorry, if it gets too corny for your liking.....I'll keep it at a minimum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Kinds of Love - part 3  
  
Sora's POV-  
  
I was now running back towards the fire, trailing behind Riku since I had a late start. When I finally re-joined them Riku was panting and said, "Guess you're the rotten egg tonight Sora."  
  
I gave him a sarcastically angry look, "Haha, like being the 'rotten egg' means anything."  
  
"It does," Riku grinned, "It means, you once again, lost to me!" He stood up and took a fake bow while blowing kisses to his imaginary audience. We all laughed and I watched him more adoringly than usual.  
  
Once we all settled down the group then remembered exactly why I had gone to the island in the first place. They all focused on me and Selphie asked excitedly, "So, did you get it?!"  
  
I took the yellow fruit out of my pocket and stared at it in wonder. All this time the fruit was just a fruit to me, but now it seemed like a bit more. Ever since we were little kids we'd all talk about the legend of the paopu fruit, and the one question that still plagued us today was, is it true? Did you really intertwine destinies with the person you shared it with?  
  
I thought about this long and hard, and I knew, if I had to find out, I definitely wanted it to be with Riku.  
  
All these thoughts ran through my head as I looked at the paopu fruit. Finally Kairi brought me back to my senses. You could tell she was still mad at me, "Hey Dumbhead! Are you ever going to finish your dare?"  
  
I glared back at her and I was about to say something when Riku said, "Ah Kairi, just let him take his time..." He smiled, she rolled her eyes and replied,  
  
"Fine..."  
  
In front of the fire I stood. The flames reflecting in everyone's eyes as they watched me intently. The paopu fruit was in my hand, and I took a bite out of it. The sweet taste took over my senses and as I swallowed I knew the only person who was even close to being that sweet to me was Riku. Corny as that sounds, I knew it was true.  
  
To make the group sit in suspense for awhile longer I walked around pretending to think about who I'd share it with. From person to person I stopped. When I reached Wakka he even said, "It better not be me ya!" We all laughed, but I reassured him that he wasn't my choice. In fact he was far, far from it.  
  
After doing this a couple of times Kairi complained again, "Can we get this overwith?" And then I stopped in front of her. She gasped and smiled a little as I held the fruit out towards her. "Me?" She questioned. I slowly began to nod my head, and then saw Riku's fake smile. His feelings were so easily deciphered, his face showed everything, I knew I couldn't hurt him. Even if he did tell me to share it with Kairi. Now was the time for my surprise.  
  
Kairi took the yellow fruit from me and as she was about to sink her teeth into it, I grabbed it from her and turned to Riku. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as I took his hand and placed the half-eaten fruit in his hand. The deepest shade of red possible swept across his cheeks and he repeated what Kairi said, "Me?"  
  
This time I nodded, "Yeah, it's always been you Riku. I thought about it and, if I have to find out if the legend of the Paopu fruit is true. You're the one I want to find out with."  
  
Riku gulped nervously. It was funny because he'd never get nervous. The other's looked in shock and awe as he took a bite out of the fruit. My heart was beating so fast as he swallowed it and once he did he stood up and.... hugged me. "I love you..." He whispered into my ear, and I returned the hug and feelings, "I love you too..."  
  
Selphie squealed in sheer delight of seeing the two like that. Tidus and Wakka we're whispering rapidly to each other, but out of the muttering you could hear, "So that's they hang out alone so much..." Kairi though, was a different story. Before anyone could notice she had already got up and left.  
  
"Should we go after her?" I asked Riku.  
  
"Nah, she can take care of herself." He grasped my hand, "I... want to talk to you about this." He looked to the others, "Away from them though..."  
  
I smiled and gave a slight nod to say that I was ok with this. Then he started to run towards our secret place, and I struggled behind him since he was still holding my hand.  
  
We pushed the ivy away from the entrance and walked through the tunnel until we reached the clearing and Riku sat down. He patted a spot in front of him to signal for me to sit there. Like his obedient puppy I listened and took my spot. We both sat cross-legged in silence. Then I asked, "You think it's true?"  
  
Riku shot a weird look at me, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, the paopu fruit thing... You think it's true?"  
  
"Hmm..." Riku thought, "Well, I like to believe it's true." He smiled, "It's so romantic!" He mocked Selphie. Laughter echoed through the cave, then once again fell in silence. I don't think we've ever had an awkward silence in our whole lives.  
  
Right now I was looking away from Riku. My face was so hot from blushing. I couldn't believe I actually told him. My breathing gradually started to become deep breaths and right when I was about to turn back to my silver- haired boy, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
My first kiss... I thought to myself. At first my eyes widened and I couldn't move. I've never been more nervous in my life, but soon the feeling grew onto me. I relaxed and closed my eyes as his hands ran through my hair and his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. Where did Riku learn this?  
  
Since I panicked mentally, I froze physically. Riku broke the kiss and laughed when he saw my expression. "You don't have to be so shocked Sora." He grinned, "But you liked it didn't you?"  
  
I knew it. I was finally at the bursting point, my blush had officially reached my ears, "I couldn't help it... It felt right." I mumbled.  
  
"Good, it should feel right." Riku laid down and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled, "You want to lay down with me? I'll let you put your head on my chest..." He winked.  
  
Before he even finished his sentence I had already positioned myself beside him on his left side. My hair lay sprawled out on his chest and my left arm was across his stomach. His heartbeat rang in my ear, and soon I could feel our hearts synchronize. My arm rose and descended with every breath he took. He was falling asleep.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you find out that you...."  
  
"Loved you?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you figure out that you loved me?"  
  
"Well, I've always thought that there were different kinds of love. Y'know, there's family love, I care about you love, brotherly love, I'm in love with you love. And, just when I got to thinking about it, I realized I felt every type of love possible for you, even the 'I'm in love with you' love."  
  
I smiled to myself as Riku said this and wrapped his arm around me. "Wanna know something Riku?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What you said right there was so corny..."  
  
He laughed as did I, "It was wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I liked it anyway..."  
  
"Hm... I thought you would. After all, you're like definition of corny."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Make me!" Riku got up and ran out of the cave laughing. "Come and get me, if you can." He yelled in the tunnel.  
  
I just sat there and watched him get away. "Why do I need to catch you?" I picked up a rock and started to draw a carving on the stone wall, "When you're already mine?"  
  
The stone I was using scratched and scratched at the wall, leaving white lines where I made them. After a few minutes the scratching stopped and I backed away from the wall to look at my work. I smiled at my picture before I threw the rock back to the ground and leaving to chase Riku.  
  
On the wall was a picture, of Riku and I sharing the paopu fruit...  
  
~ end ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw... I hope you all liked the ending. I really wasn't sure on how to end it, but I'm sort of pleased with it. ^_^ I thought it was cute. I was watching my friend Stacey play it and I was practically chanting for those two to share the paopu. XD LOL  
  
I dunno if I'll ever write a sequel to this. Possibly I'll add an epilogue on here to it, but that's not really one of my top priorities. Right now, I'm just trying to finish all my fics so I can start another one. ^_^  
  
Well, all-in-all it was fun writing this short little trilogy. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! For the last time on this fic, THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!!! and RikuxSora forever!!! ^_~ Ja ne!  
  
~Mira-chan~ 


End file.
